


Coffee Break

by EatingOranges143



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Heathers References, M/M, Mean Girls References, Video & Computer Games, brief mention of pain, lots of coffee, mainly of tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatingOranges143/pseuds/EatingOranges143
Summary: Roman had been having a very bad day, to put it simply. But no one was paying it to mind. In fact, the plant that had pricked his finger while working at his day job hardly seemed to care. Nor had the clumsy annoying teenager at his local coffee shop when they spilled his steaming black coffee all over his hand. Also, his backpack somehow got stained, even though it definitely wasn't him. Come to think of it, he doubted that when he ordered his second coffee the barista was actually serious when they had spelled his name as “Ramen”.And when his phone breaks, it just adds another horrible thing for that day.But then he meets a cute emo stranger at the repair shop.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> 1.3k words of fluff! Enjoy!
> 
> Note: There is a brief mention of ankle pain due to tripping. And other triggers, please let me know.

Roman had been having a very bad day, to put it simply. But no one was paying it to mind. In fact, the plant that had pricked his finger while working at his day job hardly seemed to care. Nor had the clumsy annoying teenager at his local coffee shop when they spilled his steaming black coffee all over his hand. Also, his backpack somehow got stained, even though it definitely wasn't him. Come to think of it, he doubted that when he ordered his second coffee the barista was actually serious when they had spelled his name as “Ramen”.

And him tripping as the result of that stupid pothole in the sidewalk with the decision to actually look nice today and wear a decent pair of heels was totally not his fault. Now he was dealing with the aftermath of being thrown to the floor via cheap platform heels. He had miss-stepped one time, and his ankle was shot to the ground. A single spike of pain flooded through his left ankle then faded into a vague throbbing ache. It was surely going to bruise.

He slowly looked to his right to find his phone, screen side on the floor. Turning it over, he found a nasty crack through the screen, even bits of it falling off. Slowly, he held the power button. The screen was a disoriented version of his normal lock screen.

While working at his family's flower shop paid the bills and his daily coffee and bagel, he wasn’t sure if he could pay for a broken screen, let alone a hardware fix.

He could always use his savings, but that was for his dream apartment. He couldn’t live with his family for another month. Perhaps he could work a couple more hours in the shop. Yeah, that seemed like a good enough solution for now. He could just push moving out a little further. Maybe two months.

He picked up yet another coffee, (his third one for the day) and started idly walking around. Perhaps he could find a repair shop.

He probably should know his own town by now. Well, his family's house was right above his work, the family flower shop, so all the shops he needed to know were the grocery store and the post office. He rarely needed to go anywhere else. He slowly started to realize he doesn’t really do anything else but work.

Gosh, he wished he actually got out more, then perhaps he would know where the nearest repair shop is. Or at least if there was one nearby, if at all.

He started walking around aimlessly (still with a throbbing foot, by the way), paying close attention to anything that looked remotely effective as a phone repair service.

...

A used electronics store. 30 minutes of walking around, to find a used electronics store. Honestly, he was too exhausted to deal with trying to find a proper repair shop. Close enough, it wasn’t like he was going to get anything better soon. His coffee ran out six minutes ago, and so was his patience. No posters outside claiming to do repairs, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

He slowly entered, examining the inside. It was charming, the soft glow of the lights hitting the store, the electronics out on shelves. They weren’t in horrible shape, and some of the older computers actually looked like they were in good or even like-new condition.

Metal shelving units were lined up in slightly neat rows. He noted that none of the goods had any security lock or similar. Perhaps it was to try them out before people bought it, but it still seemed really risky. He kept looking through the aisles, trying to find something that could work as a temporary phone to use while he saved up for a new one.

Scrolling through the isles, a purple box caught his eye. An original GameCube console. For a sixth-generation console, it was in really nice condition. The painting job was almost fully perfect, the controllers looked barely used, mint condition even. He kept admiring it. At the time, this old console played such industry-changing video games. He remembered playing series staples on his console as a teen. He hadn't touched the console in years. It was probably in a closet somewhere.

“You like the GameCube, huh.”

The question (or statement really), broke the silence of the store. He turned around to find what he presumed to be an employee, who seemed to be mildly amused.

He smiled and continued, “I still like the old console, it housed so many fresh and innovative games for the time. I always liked Super Smash Melee.”

He dramatically gasped, “How could you! Melee clearly doesn’t stand an ounce compared to obviously the best contender. I stand by Super Smash Brawl. “

The dark and mysterious stranger laughed, and it was the most incredible sound he’s ever heard. His heart was pounding, and he was pretty sure it was just because his third cup of coffee was kicking in, and totally not this random stranger.

“Brawl? Are you kidding me? You're complaining that I like Melee when you like Brawl? Bro, that’s the worst one. It has the weakest multiplayer gameplay.” He grinned, expecting his response.

“It has the weakest multiplayer gameplay because it’s single-player gameplay is just that good!” He huffed, clearly getting frustrated with his argument.

“Smash is literally the multiplayer game. If that aspect’s weak, then it fails as a Smash Game.”

He rolled his eyes but continued listening.

“Jokes aside, what brings you in? Let me guess, in the niche market of 5th console generation gaming? Because clearly, your taste in Smash is unacceptable.” He teased and waited for his response.

“I wish. I dropped my phone and my screens busted. I was hoping to find a repair shop, but this was the closest I could find. I’m thinking of buying a used one, I’m a little tight on money.“ He said, pulling out his phone.

He nodded and brought him over to the checkout counter.

“We don’t usually do repairs, but yours is an easy enough fix, just the screen. I think you just lodged it out of place. And that you seem nice. That’s okay, right?” He said while checking out Roman’s phone.

He nodded, "Never did catch your name. "

“Never threw it. Virgil.” He said, glancing at Roman before returning to the phone.

Roman started watching him fix his phone. He carefully took a scalpel and lifted the back of the phone. Working slowly, he took out several pieces of technology, none of which Roman had a clue on what they did.

He admired how calmly he was handling each piece. Well, it was his job. But still! He didn’t get a good look at him until now. He had a pleasant smile and his face. Virgil, now that Roman knew his name, wore your typical 2008 emo goth starter pack, but he was actually really cute. The emo aesthetic wasn’t ever really Roman’s type, but damn, maybe it was? His pale skin framing his face, swooping hair and shiny eyes that he could swim in. He could stare at him for hours, like, not in a creepy way. He meant in a complimenting way, not like in a gross way.

He slowly unscrewed the bots on the broken screen, then replaced it with a new one. Putting everything back in place, he handed him back the phone.

Ringing him up, the price of the repair was four dollars.

That was strange. It should be more than that, like around several hundred dollars? He was confused. Virgil started talking with panic right away, trying to explain the price. Was he that obvious?

“Well, you said you're tight on money. And y’ know, it was an easy fix. You're just paying the cost of the screen.” he responded awkwardly.

“Wow, thanks! That’s actually really nice. Can I repay you somehow? You did all the work.” He said, genuinely touched that he remembered what he said earlier.

“I’m about to get off shift. How about you tell me your name, plus a cup of coffee?”

“O-Okay? Sure, yeah. That would be chill.”

Needless to say, he ended up drinking a total of four coffees that day.


End file.
